


Singing in the shower

by Wheresfury (SarahPaulsonisSupreme)



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Fluff, Overstimulation, Safeword Use, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahPaulsonisSupreme/pseuds/Wheresfury
Summary: Brie catches you doing something you shouldn’t. She decides you need to learn your lesson.





	Singing in the shower

**Author's Note:**

> A little request/idea from @adyson-ellender, I hope I did this beautiful concept justice. Let me know what you y’all think. Hope y’all enjoy!!

It has been a rough couple of weeks for you and Brie. You two weren’t fighting or anything but with her gone most of the time for the avengers press tour you two haven’t been able to come together intimately. You were becoming increasingly frustrated as time went by, so frustrated you were about to break the number one rule.  _ No touching without permission.  _ You’ve begged over the phone but so far she’s only let you edge yourself. You were getting ready for bed when you decided to forgo clothes and finally get that release you’ve been dying for. You lay on the bed and spread your legs. You debate putting one of your many sex tapes with Brie on but decide against it, you’re already soaked enough as it is. Your hand makes its way down your body and you release a loud guttural moan at the feeling. Your fingers run through your soaked slit and you yelp as you touch your sensitive clit. Your other hand goes to pinch at your sensitive nipples. You circle your clit for a while before moving two fingers down to your entrance. Your eyes snap open when someone grabs your wrist.

“Brie?! What are you doing here?” She shakes her head as you blush profusely.

“Apparently I knew you were going to pull some shit like this, baby girl.” She lifts up your fingers coated in your slick and stick them into her mouth. She moans at your taste. You close your legs as she stares down at you.

“What do you have to say for yourself, baby?” You whimper as she releases your wrist. 

“I-I missed you, Brie. I didn’t know when you’d be back.” She clicks her tongue at you.

“How pathetic, Y/N. You couldn’t wait a few more days? So desperate for me you disobey me? So disappointed, baby girl.” You whine as she looks disapprovingly at you.

“I’m sorry, Daddy. I just couldn’t help myself! You’ve been making me edge for weeks!” She tuts at you and steps away from the bed.

“Can’t handle a few edges, I remember edging you for hours once. After you were a sweaty little mess I didn’t let you cum for one month. I think this little stunt deserves two months.” You gasp and scramble to your knees at the edge of the bed.

“No, Brie, please! I’m sorry but I can’t handle it! I’ll  _ die! _ ”

“Don’t be so dramatic, little one. You’ll be fine... _ unless.”  _ Your eyes widen as she walks over to you and cups your face in her hands.

“Unless what?” She smirks and moves her hands to your hair slightly pulling on the luscious strands.

“Can you be my good girl tonight?” You nod excited. 

“Yes, Daddy. I can be your good girl, I promise!” She hummed as she brings you into a rough kiss. You release a longing moan as her tongue slips into your mouth. Her hands move to your breast squeezing and pinching as yours grab onto her neck. She pulls away and slaps your breasts.

“Are you my dirty girl, baby? Hm, you wet for me, slut?” You groan as she slides her hand down to your slit, slowly stroking her fingers through your wet folds.

“Yes, I’m your dirty girl, Daddy. So wet for you, I always am.  _ Please.” _

“Begging already, baby girl? We’re just getting started.” She pulls away and starts to undress as you sit there and drool. Once she’s done she starts walking towards the bathroom, she leans against the doorway and looks back at you with a wink.

“What are you waiting for, baby girl? You’re dirty so you need a shower.” You jump up and trip over yourself before running into the bathroom. You hear Brie laughing as you turn on the water to the perfect temperature. You hop in as Brie takes her precious time getting in. Once she was in you were all over her. You were leaving kisses up and down her neck when you realize she hasn’t moved. You whine as you step away from her, your back against the shower wall. She smirks and takes the shower head off of the hook changing the dial until the water was a slow rhythmic pulse. She beckons you to come closer.

“That’s more like it, baby girl.” She brings her free hand up to tangle in your hair pulling you into a kiss. You moan as she bites your bottom lip pulling on it softly. She pulls away and moves her kisses to your neck and sucks harshly on your pulse point making you whimper. Your hands fly up to her hair to have some sort of support. She moves down to your breast giving them both nips and kitten licks all over. You couldn’t wait any longer at this point.

“Daddy,  _ please!  _ I can’t take it anymore!” She pouts as she pulls away from your breasts. She leans in and nibbles on your ear. 

“You want to be fucked, baby? Hm? Wanna cum all night long?” You groan at her glorious words.

“Yes, Daddy! All night,  _ please _ .” She hums and moves the shower head to hit directly on your swollen clit. You yelp at the strong water pressure. 

“Good. I’m not stopping until you’re a wet, moaning, overwhelmed little slut. How does that sound, baby girl?” Your eyes roll back as she positioned the stream down a bit making the angle perfect for your pleasure.

“Sounds good, Daddy.  _ Oh! _ ” You moan as she rolls her wrist in a circular motion causing the water to imitate her movements.

“You can cum whenever, baby girl. However many times you can handle.” Your hands move to her shoulders as she kisses you. Her unoccupied hand pushes on your leg to spread them further. She then trails that hand up your thigh and she thrusts three fingers into your cunt. You moan loudly into her mouth at the action. You pull away from her kiss as your head lands on the wall behind you. Her lips move onto your neck as you release moans and incoherent words. The pressure builds in your abdomen as she continues to thrust harshly into you. The water pressure on your clit making your mind fuzzy with pleasure. Your hands leave her hair to curl around her shoulders. Your moans are incoherent as you come closer to your release.

“M’close, Daddy.” Brie hums and nips your neck.

“Cum for me, baby. Cum all over my fingers, slut.” Your eyes roll back as your orgasm hits, you call out Brie’s name as she continues her thrusts. 

“That’s my good girl, such a good little slut for me. Keep it up, baby.” You whine as she gives you no time to recover from your first orgasm as she pulls you into your second one quickly after. Her fingers increase their pace as you ride out your second orgasm of the night. Your nails scratch down her back as a third one approaches. She bites down on your neck leaving a mark when your nails dig too deep.

“Ease up on the nails, babe. I have a photo shoot next week.” You stutter out an apology and grasp at her shoulders again. You release a loud moan as she pulls out her fingers and adds a fourth. 

“That’s it, baby girl. Take Daddy’s fingers. Is this what you wanted slut? To be fucked into oblivion?” You whimper as she turns the nozzle on the shower head to a stronger pulse.

“Yes, Daddy. It’s been too long,  _ fuck! _ ” You get cut short as another orgasm pulses through you. Her lips find yours in a desperate kiss. You both moan at the taste of each other. Brie pulls away once you start to slow down the kiss.

“Where are you at, baby?” Your eyes roll back as you contemplate your answer.

“G-Green.” Brie nods her head and hastens her thrusts as the water dances rhythmically on your clit. Your knees buckle as your fourth orgasm hits. 

“What, baby girl, can’t handle it?” Your head shakes in response as you struggle to stay standing. Brie notices and takes her fingers out of your throbbing cunt.

“Come on, baby girl.” She pulls the shower head away from your abused clit as she helps you lower down to the tub floor. She lays you on your back as you breathe heavily. Before you could catch your breath she aims the water down on your clit. Your hands grasp onto the edges of the tub as your legs shake with another orgasm. Your moans increase as she ups the water pressure to the highest setting on the shower head. She leans down and takes your nipple into her mouth. Your hands make their way into her hair as she bites down on your nipple before moving over to the other one.

“That’s it, little one. Cum for me, baby.” Your legs convulsed as you scream at the feeling of the powerful orgasm. Your clit throbs from the sensation of the shower head. You’re not sure how many more you take before you feel completely overwhelmed, your sense of time completely gone. Your head up in the clouds and you don’t really want to come down, not yet anyway. You’re crying heavily at the overstimulation of your clit. Brie is still paying attention to your breasts once you come down.

“Red.” She quickly pulls the shower head away and turns it off as she crawls over you to cradle your head in her lap.

“How are you feeling, little one?” You hum as she massages your head.

“Pretty good, very good. I’m buzzing all over, Daddy.” She giggles at your cute behavior.

“I’m sure you are, baby girl. You got through ten orgasms. I believe that is a new record.” Your eyes widen as you look up at her.

“What? No way. I don’t think so.” She leans down and kisses you on the forehead.

“Yes you did, baby. We’ve been here a long time. We’re all wrinkly.” You lift your hands up and notice she was right.

“Huh. It felt like five minutes yet not at all.” She pushes you into a sitting position as she gets up to grab a towel. She holds out her hands to you and pulls you up. She wraps you in the towel and dries you off. 

“We should do that again sometime. I feel high as fuck right now.” Brie looks at you like you grew two heads.

“Maybe but right now you’re being punished so no orgasms for two months.” Your jaw drops.

“What why?!” She raises her eyebrows at you.

“Were you or were you not touching yourself without permission tonight?” You pout at her and cross your arms.

“Maybe.” She smirks at you and grabs a towel to dry herself off. 

“Two months, baby girl. Tonight was the last time for a long time.” You glare at her smirking face as she walks back into the bedroom.

“You’re so mean, Brie!” 

“We have rules for a reason, Y/N. You break them you pay the consequences.” You follow her to the closet to grab some pajamas.

“Was that not a punishment?” She gives you a quick glance as she picks out her pajamas.

“It was, in a way. You ended up blissed out yet completely overwhelmed. It was your last hurrah for two months, thought I’d give you a little something before the drought.” You groan as you get ready for bed. She chuckles at your misery and gets into bed.

“You know you’re not going to be having sex either so why are you laughing?” You join her in the bed as she smirks at you.

“There is no rule against me touching myself. I did make them up after all.” You pout at her in response and cuddle into the sheets. She scoots closer to you and you stop her with a hand to her chest.

“Nope, no cuddles for you.” 

“What why not?” You smirk at her as she gives you her irresistible puppy dog eyes.

“That’s your punishment. Everyday I don’t get an orgasm you don’t get a cuddle from me.” She huffs and rolls over onto her back.

“Why must I get the bratty sub?” 

“Because you  _ love _ me.” She rolls her eyes and rest her head on her hands looking up at the ceiling.

“Yeah I do.” She looks over at you and smiles. You inch closer to her but not enough to cuddle, you will prevail. She can’t resist your cuddles.

“I give you a week before you give in, Brie.” 

“We’ll see, love.” You smile as her arms fall to her sides and you grab her hand closest to you and hold on to it. You close your eyes as her hand squeezes yours. You drift off fast, tired from your many orgasms.  _ Yeah one week for sure. _

  
  



End file.
